Someone Like You
by beautydistorted
Summary: Maura acts on impulse and walks in on Jane in the shower. One shot.


**Authors Note:**** This is based off episode one of season two. I changed the dialogue and scene slightly to fit it with what I was aiming to write. This is my first time writing Rizzles so I hope I portray them accurately. Written in Maura's point of view. Reviews would be lovely, I'd appreciate it a lot. A big thank you goes to dacaria for pointing out my typos!  
**

Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles do not belong and to be and no copyright infringement intended.

Someone like you.

Flashes of the shooting rush into my mind as I sit down to slip my feet into my shoes. I look up, trying to keep the tears from flowing down my cheeks. More flashes. I'm running out the BPD doors, screaming Jane's name as the bullet tore through her torso.

I grab my keys and make my way to the car. I fight back the tears as I drive to Jane's apartment. After all this time the emotions are still fresh like they were yesterday. I could have lost my best friend that day but I was thankful I hadn't. I don't know how I could have gone on without her.

Walking down the hallway I quickly compose myself before arriving at Jane's door. I stand in front of number 12 for a moment before knocking, taking a deep breath, I raise my hand to the door knock and tap it several times. I hear shuffling on the other side and moments later Jane answered the door with a mouth full of fruit.

My heart skips a beat when I see her face. Before I could control my mouth I blurt out "you look terrible" Jane stood there looking slightly dumbfounded "thank you" she says moving away from the door "you're making everyone late" I advise her walking in and shutting the door behind me, I watch as Jane sits on the couch, putting her feet on the seat next to her "quite simply, keeping your mind busy aids in recovery. Mind; body" I say tilting my head "mind business" Jane says expressively "you are my business" I admitted sitting down next to her then picking up her foot and resting it on my knee. I look down at Jane's leg and I start to rub it to relax her "you need to put on your uniform" I stated jumping up and walking down the hallway. I easily find the uniform hanging on the back of Jane's door, I grab it and make my way back down the hallway. I stand by the foot of the couch and hold it up "put this on" Jane groans and turns her head to look at me "it makes me look like a man" I can't help but giggle at her cute remark. I let out a sigh "we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I sit back down on the couch next to her, putting her leg on my knee again and I start rubbing it like I did before "come on Jane, what's going on?" Jane sighs turning her head to look at me, our eyes meeting "No, Maura, I'm not going. 8 people died, I don't want a medal for that" I suddenly feel more for Jane than I ever have before, the sadness in her eyes, the emotions in her words. "the ceremony isn't for you; this is for your fellow officers, your parents and your community. You're a symbol; you are heroic flesh and a blood reminder of the thin blue line" Jane smiles and gives a small nod "it's good" I smile warmly back at her, our eyes meeting again "you almost had me" she says straight faced while turning her head away.

I sit there for a few moments just looking at Jane's cute face "come on Jane, you have to go" I tell her furrowing my brows. Jane turns her face and looks at me "Maura, you're giving me that look" I try to hide my smile "what look?" I can't help but giggle when she gives me her you-know-what-look-look "well can I at least take a shower?" my heart skips, I let out a big smile and then try to tone it down "of course you can, Jane". Jane rises from her seat and walks past me, I catch her scent as she walks past, I inhale deeply and close my eyes not wanting to slip from my memory too soon. I sit back against the couch and lean my arm on the armrest. My mind wanders back to Jane, I think about what she would look like when she was naked in the shower. I close my eyes and let out a small sigh. why was I having these ridiculous thoughts, I don't understand the emotions that I'm feeling.

The water starts to run, I sit still for a moment thinking about Jane in the shower and what I could do, what I probably shouldn't do. I slip my shoes off and before I catch a grasp on what I'm about to do, I walk briskly down the hallway. I stop at the bathroom door that stands slightly ajar, I push it open just enough to see Jane's naked silhouette through the shower curtain. Without taking the time to think about my actions I burst into the room. I pull back the curtain and Jane turns around "Maura, what are you-" before she can finish her sentence I push her against the wall and our lips meet with passionate force. I run my hands up Jane's naked ribcage, her skin as soft as I imagined it would feel under my fingers. I pull out of the heated kiss when I notice how wet my clothes are getting "Maura, why are you stopping?" I look up at Jane's face and let my face form a smile "I wasn't sure how you-" Jane took my bottom lip and bit down softly, her tongue finding mine, she deepens the kiss, her hands running up my thighs "your clothes, they're getting wet" she says breaking the kiss. I look down and giggle "yes, they are" I look back up at Jane as water drips down her face as she takes off my jacket followed by my dress and bra. I pull my underwear off and drop them as they find the pile of my other clothing. Jane ran her hands up my back, she pulls my hair to one side then she kisses my neck. I let out a moan. Jane giggles lightly against my skin making it tickle "you look so fucking sexy, Maura" I pull away from Jane and look at her, tilting my head slightly "Jane, you know I don't like it when you use bad language" Jane laughs and pulls me in for a another kiss.

My body heats up as our passionate kissing turns into love making. Jane turns me around and pushes me against the shower wall. I moan as my back hits the wall. I look up at the ceiling trying to hold in another moan as Jane kisses a line down my stomach "Maura?" she says looking up at me "yes, Jane?" I look back at her "did you think that when you came here tonight that we'd be having sex in the shower" she asks with a husky laugh. I run my finger over Jane's cheek and shrug "I don't know what came over me, I've never really done anything impulsive before" Jane smiles and kisses my stomach "I kind of love it when you do". I let out another loud moan as Jane strokes my inner thigh teasingly with her strong hands. I love her teasing, it's makes me wetter and ready for her. Jane slides two fingers into my center, gently moving them in and out, I let out a moan. I look down to see Jane watching me intently "is that good?" she teases "uhh, Jane, it feels so good". Jane pulls her fingers out and starts moving her tongue over my clit, I grab the shower curtain with my hand as my back arches under the surge of pleasure. I grab Jane's arms and pull her back up on her feet "I want us to cum at the same time" Jane smirks at me and leans against me hard, I move my fingers in circles against her clit, I let out a moan as I find the pool of wetness greeting my fingers "uhh Maura, I'm so close" I rub harder against her clit. I cum fast and hard. We both lose our balance and slip down the shower wall. We both moan, breathing heavily to try and catch our breaths "Jane, if I told you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" I wrap my arms around Jane's body and rest my head on her shoulder. I feel the gentle rumble of Jane's laughter in her chest "Maur, I'm not going to tell anyone, we're not kids" I join in laughing when I hear how silly it sounds "I think-no I know-I love you, Jane" I turn my head to look at her and see she's already smiling at me "I love you too Maur, I always have. I always wanted someone like you. We better get moving or we're going to be really late"

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
